


The Divine Zero

by orphan_account



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Gen, Injured!Tony, Tumblr tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a text-post that said, 'Those fuckin Mexicans are probably on a couch somewhere pissing themselves over our reactions to this FUCKING SONG I SWEAR TO GOD.' So...I wrote a drabble based on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divine Zero

“Popcorn, popcorn, where the fuck is the popcorn?”

Vic rolls his eyes, pulling the popcorn out of the microwave. “Calm down, Himes, here you go.” He walks into Tony’s living room and there’s a dark blur as Jaime dashes past him, grabbing the bowl and appearing back on the couch like he’d never moved.

“Come on, come on, it’s about to drop,” Mike whines, also sitting down on the couch, but with a lot more grace and dignity than Jaime. He tucks two fingers over the edge of the popcorn bowl and tugs slightly, and suddenly he and Jaime are fighting over possession of the bowl.

Grumbling under his breath about being ‘band mom’, Vic makes sure the laptop is all hooked up to the TV, and that they’ve got all the remotes and bits of technology they need, before plonking himself down between his brother and Jaime, snatching the bowl and cuddling it with both arms. “I’m confiscating this until you two can behave,” he says primly, taking a handful and stuffing it in his mouth until he looks like a little tan chipmunk.

There’s a faint groan from the doorway, and they all look over to see Tony leaning heavily on the doorjamb, an arm wrapped protectively around his chest. “Wow, make yourselves at home,” he grumbles fondly. “Where the hell am I supposed to sit?”

Jaime barely gets the popcorn off Vic’s lap before the singer is on his feet and fussing over Tony. “Oh my god, you shouldn’t be walking around like that – why didn’t you call for one of us to help you?” He wraps a hand around Tony’s elbow and helps him over to the couch, clucking like a mother hen. “Scoot,” he points at Mike and Jaime.

“Vic, seriously,” Tony says patiently as he lowers himself gingerly into the space Mike and Jaime vacated for him. “I’m allowed to walk the ten feet from my couch to the toilet. I’ve got a damaged torso, not broken legs.”

Vic gasps like he’s personally offended. “But you could have! You could have-”

Tony puts his hand over Vic’s mouth and tugs him down to sit next to him. “Shut up so we can watch the song drop.”

It takes them a minute to rearrange themselves, a pouting Jaime being delegated a beanbag on the floor because his constant jiggling was jolting Tony. Mike folds himself into the remaining foot of space on the couch, letting Tony rest up against him as Vic clicks around on the laptop. “Aaaand…we are go!” Vic announces. “ _Divine Zero_ has been officially released!”

They cheer, and Jaime throws his hands up, nearly knocking the popcorn over. Mike snatches it up triumphantly, but at a look from Tony, he passes it over to the injured man.

It takes a few minutes, but soon there are posts rolling in, and the four boys are rolling with laughter at the hysterical reactions of their fans. “I do love them,” Vic sighs, pretend-wiping away tears from his eyes. He points to the TV screen where they have the Pierce The Veil Tumblr tag hooked up. “Look at that one!”

It’s a cake with ‘Sorry about my blog PTV released new music after 3 years!’ badly photoshopped over the icing.

“Beautiful,” Jaime laughs. “I want one.”

Tony smiles softly. “I can’t believe they’ve already made lyric edits and those artsy-fartsy hipster posts! I don’t even know all the lyrics yet.”

Vic frowns comically. “ _I_ don’t know all the lyrics yet!”

“That one’s my favourite!” Mike announces, pointing at a text post that’s just appeared.

‘I WAS JUST TELLING MY MOM PTV ISNT GONNA HQVE NEW MUSIC IN A SHIT LONG TIME. HOLY FUCK. HOLY SHIT. SOMEONE SUPPORT ME CAUSE IM GOIN DOWN,’ it loudly states, and, for some reason, that’s the funniest thing any of them have ever seen, and they all burst into uproarious laughter, which is only cut off when Tony breathes in sharply and presses a hand over his chest.

“Ow, fuck. Don’t make me laugh,” he groans.

The others laugh harder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no comment.


End file.
